Islands
There are a total of 16 islands in Skytopia. You can unlock 14 of them while leveling. Each island has a specific type (Forest, Savannah, Fire, Ice, Jungle or Crystal) and only allows habitats of that type to be placed on that island. The Breeding Tree, Hatchery and the Farms can be placed on any island that has enough room for them. Next to that, 14 islands have a landmark that gives a special bonus when unlocked. (See also: Landmarks). Home Island The island you start with is called Home Island. This island is the main island, and thus cannot be moved. Habitat type you can place here: Forest Fogged expansion zones: 0 Landmark: None Hoodoo Valley Hoodoo valley is the second island, and the first island you unlock by leveling. It can be moved around. Habitat type you can place here: Savannah Fogged expansion zones: 5 Landmark: Balancing Rock Dragonstone Dragonstone is the third island, and the second island you unlock by leveling. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 25,000 Habitat type you can place here: Fire Fogged expansion zones: 4 Landmark: Dragon Frostwood Fields Frostwood Fields is the fourth island, unlocked at level 10. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 1.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Ice Fogged expansion zones: 5 Landmark: Frozen Tusk Greenwood Grove Greenwood Grove is the fifth island, unlocked at level 11. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 1.500.000 Habitat type you can place here: Forest Fogged expansion zones: 17 Landmark: Tree House Freebird Falls Freebird Falls is the sixth island, unlocked at level 12. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 3.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Jungle Fogged expansion zones: 5 Landmark: Fruitful Fountain Basalt Basin Basalt Basin is the seventh island, unlocked at level 13. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 4.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Fire Fogged expansion zones: 12 Landmark: Hotsprings Woodwing Woodwing is the eighth island, unlocked at level 14. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 6.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Forest Fogged expansion zones: 6 Landmark: Totem Pole Paradise Plains Paradise Plains is the ninth island, unlocked at level 15. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 8.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Savannah Fogged expansion zones: 18 Landmark: Pride Rock Azure Pasture Azure Pasture is the tenth island, unlocked at level 16. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 10.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Crystal Fogged expansion zones: 5 Landmark: Crystal Fields Thunderbird Thicket Thunderbird Thicket is the eleventh island, unlocked at level 17. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 12.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Forest Fogged expansion zones: 6 Landmark: Eagle Peak Mount Magma Mount Magma is the twelfth island, unlocked at level 18. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 14 000 000 Habitat type you can place here: Fire Fogged expansion zones: 11 Landmark: Mount Magma Winterthorn Winterthorn is the thirteenth island, unlocked at level 19. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 19 000 000 Habitat type you can place here: Ice Fogged expansion zones: 11 Landmark: Bigloo Lushleaf Ledge Lushleaf Ledge is the fourteenth island, unlocked at level 20. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 33.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Jungle Fogged expansion zones: 17 Landmark: Crystal Kismet Crystal Kismet is the fifteenth island, unlocked at level 21. It can be moved around. Gold needed to buy it: 50.000.000 Habitat type you can place here: Crystal Fogged expansion zones: 11 Landmark: Epic Breeding Island The Epic Breeding Island is unlocked at level 8. It can be moved around. Game description: - "Bring the magic and beauty of the Epic Breeding Island to your Skytopia! With the bonus of extra Spirit Power, your chances of breeding rarer creatures are greatly increased! Get the Epic Breeding Island now!" You can buy it for 250 gems in the shop or in the Sky Map. You cannot place any habitats or other buildings on this island. Landmark: None